It Was Supposed to Be a Normal Day
by Was-Mokie
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal day in the mission room. Iruka doesn't know how this happened, but he needs to get his two companions some help quickly. Please hurry. Time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Supposed to Be a Normal Day**

This is an AU/Yaoi fic following a few relationships as they develop. Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Do not _preach_.

That is rude and _not_ a review. That is only one person forcing their opinions on another. Don't confuse reviewing as stating your opinion like your opinion is the only one that matters to the masses. That is arrogant and assuming since the masses can speak for themselves perfectly fine. I love feedback good or bad, but if you can state your hate then I can defend myself. Debates are part of writing styles too.

Be you and I'll be me.

TTFN,

Was-Mokie

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Iruka coughed as he came too lying on his stomach. Everything hurt and he was pretty badly buried under wreckage. He seemed to be in a type of recess or cave formed by the remains of the room. It was supposed to have been just another normal day. There had been no warning when everything went up in a blast that had thrown him from the mission desk.

"How did this happen?" Iruka wondered as he coughed some more at the dust that continued to spiral around him.

Another's weaker sounding coughing drew his attention. Iruka's heart leapt. Maybe his companions were still alive.

"Hello?" Iruka tried as he twisted his head to try and see through the darkness interspersed with bits of light through the wreckage.

"I-Iruka?"

"Genma?" Iruka called as he strained his eyes and gasped at seeing the jonin penned beneath a large beam on his chest very near, "God, Gen! Are you okay?"

"Don't…know," Genma panted out, shaking his head weakly where he lay on his back, "C-can't breathe…very well. Ruka, K-Kotetsu?"

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized that Genma was asking for their friend. Thank goodness that only the three of them had been manning the mission room when an explosion had rocked the building. Obviously, the roof had come down, but where was Kotetsu?

"Ko?" Iruka yelled, looking frantically around, "Ko, can you hear me? Try to call out if you can. I don't see him, Genma. Wait."

Iruka strained his eyes and noticed a still hand beneath some rubble and finally noticed Kotetsu laying on his side. Grunting, the chunin wiggled to see if he could get free. He gasped as a sharp pain ran up his leg, but he was able to pull himself forward just a bit to reach the other chunin and pull some of the smaller wreckage off of the still man. Kotetsu was bleeding heavily from his temple and his pulse was erratic, but he was breathing. All three of them were filthy from dust and debris, but they were thankfully all still alive.

"Ruka?" Genma breathed as Iruka worked to rip at his shirt to get enough cloth to try and stem Kotetsu's bleeding.

"Kotetsu is here, but unconscious," Iruka reported, pressing the scrap to their friend's temple, "His injuries seem to be pretty bad, but he's breathing. I think he might be trapped under the same beam that is on top of you. I'm the least hurt, but I think I've got a broken leg and possible internal bleeding. I keep tasting blood in my mouth, but I'm not dizzy or confused. You?"

"Barely feel…anything," Genma sighed, closing his eyes, "Can't breathe deep. _Uhn_!"

Iruka frowned as he glanced to see Genma cough up blood. The jonin's injuries were pretty severe. Nine times out of ten, the beam had caused broken ribs to puncture Genma's lungs. Not to mention the injuries that Iruka couldn't see.

"Keep calm," Iruka soothed as he ripped more of his shirt to wipe the blood from Genma's lips, "I'm sure help is on the way."

"Ru?" Genma whispered, glancing through the darkness at the chunin, "Dr-drowning in my blood. Not much time."

The words sent a chill through Iruka. Genma would die if they weren't found soon.

"You just hang on, Gen," Iruka urged, "Someone, help! I have injured here! Can anyone hear me?"

No answer, but Iruka continued yelling as he divided his time between checking on his two comrades. He yelled and yelled in hopes of being heard. Time was running out for Genma and possibly even Kotetsu.

"Ru?" Genma's weak voice called again a bit of time later as the chunin leaned over him, "T-tell Rai…tell him sorry. Promised to give answer…back from mission. Sorry."

"You promised to tell Raidou something when he got back from his mission?" Iruka asked as the other man nodded, "You'll tell him that answer. You'll be fine, Genma."

Genma shook his head slightly as he coughed up more blood.

"Answer was yes, Ru. Tell Raidou…for me…yes."

Iruka cursed as the jonin lost consciousness. So he screamed and yelled as loud as he could to get any attention he could to get his friends help. It felt like hours and hours that he yelled since his voice was hoarse and scratchy from coughing within this small recess that had formed as the roof came down, but he knew that it wasn't really that long of a time.

"Iruka?!" a voice yelled from a distance as Iruka's heart jolted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka yelled, "I'm here! Please! Genma and Kotetsu are possibly dying! The wreckage has us penned!"

"Genma!" another voice hollered as Iruka recognized Raidou's voice, "Genma, can you hear me? God dammit!"

"Gen and Ko are both unconscious!" Iruka yelled before shuddering as the wreckage above him creaked and shifted, "Be careful or you'll bring everything down on us!"

"Got it!" Raidou called as the creaking stopped, "Iruka, keep calling us so we can find you!"

Iruka continued calling out as he heard the unmistakable sounds of shinobi working together to reach them. There was a couple of moments that he thought the wreckage was going to come down on him and his comrades, but finally a painful streak of light shined down on him from above before a face blocked the light.

"They're here," Raidou called behind him, "Damn, look at that beam on Genma. It'll crush him if we shift this too much."

"Move," another voice snapped as Izumo's face glanced inside and his eyes brushed over everyone before grimacing when he saw Kotetsu's condition, "I can bind the beam with my jutsu by working my water ropes through the wreckage and looped over the remains of the roof. Kotetsu's legs are trapped beneath the beam too so we'll have to raise it slowly or all the rest of the wreckage will crush all three of them."

Iruka heard arguing voices before he found himself coughing wetly into a fist as blood dribbled from his lips. Kakashi's face glanced through the hole in the wreckage before thick, syrupy ropes flowed and wrapped around the beam and up through the mess on top of the buried shinobi. Hands worked frantically to pull more wreckage away as the beam atop Genma and Kotetsu creaked ominously as it was raised inch by agonizing inch.

"I've got you, Iruka," Kakashi spoke as he eased through the larger hole in the wreckage and slowly extracted the injured chunin, "Try not to move that leg too much. Up we go."

Iruka gritted his teeth in pain as he was lifted and pulled from the mess around him. He watched as Lady Tsunade directed the rescue and had Kotetsu brought out next, tied to a backboard. The chunin had yet to even stir and Izumo was right next to his friend, looking beyond worried. Genma was rushed away next as the Hokage screamed for Shizune to prep for a surgery before the whole situation caught up with Iruka and he passed out cold.

"Mm," Iruka hummed as he slowly came to and opened his eyes to see Kakashi and Raidou's worried faces from the hospital bed he lay within, "The others?"

"Kotetsu is stable, but pretty banged up and won't regain consciousness anytime soon thanks to a decent head injury," Kakashi began as Iruka nodded, "You were bleeding internally and needed a blood transfusion. We are blood brothers now, Ruka."

"Ah. Thank you, Brother," Iruka snorted, feeling weak and tired, but much cleaner than before, "Genma?"

"Gen is still in surgery and it has been _hours_ ," Raidou groaned, hugging himself for a moment, "Was…was he in pain, Iruka? Did he know what was happening?"

"Yes, to both questions," Iruka admitted as the scarred jonin cursed, "The explosion?"

"A rogue nin affiliated with no other village," Raidou snarled, "Ibiki has the man now, but from what I've heard he's a raving lunatic."

Iruka groaned at the information. To cause such pain for nothing.

"Gen wanted me to tell you sorry that he couldn't tell you his answer after your mission, Rai," Iruka yawned out, "Told me to tell you 'yes.' I have no idea if he was just delirious from pain and didn't know what he was saying, but…Raidou?"

The jonin had choked as he turned away with shaking shoulders.

"Yes," Raidou whispered, shaking harder, "He said 'yes' and now…now I might lose him."

"Rai?" Iruka questioned as the other man turned to glance at him.

"I love him, Iruka," Raidou admitted, "I told him my feelings right before my mission and Genma asked me for time to think it over. He loves me too. Always has. He and I are close just like Kotetsu and Izumo, but Genma has never had a relationship with a man and needed time to see if he could give it a try. He said 'yes,' Iruka. He said ' _yes'_ while drowning in his own blood!"

"Stop it, Raidou," Kakashi warned as the jonin glared at him, "Iruka cannot handle your panicking in his condition. Genma is still fighting. He's one stubborn SOB. He'll not leave if he can help it. Go out to the waiting room."

"Kakashi," Iruka sighed as his eyes grew heavier, "Be nice…Rai hurts…hurts."

"He okay?" Raidou asked as Kakashi smoothed a hand over the sleeping chunin's long hair.

"Drugged to the gills," Kakashi pointed out, "He's asleep so let's allow him to rest peacefully. Let's go wait for Genma, Rai."

Raidou breathed in deeply as he followed the Copy-nin to the waiting room. A forlorn Izumo was being comforted by Gai there.

"Thrown out of Kotetsu's room by a most un-youthful nurse," Gai supplied at Kakashi's questioning look, "Izumo-san is distraught."

"He took my shift," Izumo blurted as Raidou sat beside him, "I was stressed and Ko saw that and took my shift so I could get some down time and…and he shouldn't have been there. Ko should have been safely at home. Why did I allow him to take my shift? This is all my fault."

"Bullshit," Raidou huffed, "This is the fault of a crazy nin. If _you_ had been in that explosion, Kotetsu would be sitting here saying it should have been him. I want to bitch and say that Genma shouldn't have been there. Wish it had been _me_ and _not_ Genma in that damn room, but that is like spitting into the wind. What good does that do?"

"Not much," Izumo breathed, "But he's so still, Raidou. Ko is never still. He's just so…so Ko."

The chunin breathed in shakily as Gai placed an arm around his shoulders again. Aoba raced in and glanced around before hurrying towards the group.

"What the hell happened?" Aoba demanded, "Half the Hokage tower is down. I was told that Genma was in the blast with two others."

"Iruka and Kotetsu," Kakashi confirmed as Aoba dropped into a seat.

The Copy-nin explained the situation as Raidou watched the sign above the operating room while he prayed for the one he loved.

"Please don't take him from me," Raidou begged in his mind, "Give Gen the strength he needs to pull through. Don't take him, God. I need him here."

Another hour passed and finally the light went off above the door as an exhausted Lady Tsunade stepped out.

"Hokage-sama?" Raidou called as he leapt up.

"Genma's torso was pretty crushed," Tsunade began as Raidou cringed at the words, "The good thing was that it was an even crushing so the damage was not as hard to repair and one of his arms needed to be reconstructed. One lung was punctured and his heart was grazed by a rib, but I've repaired all the internal damage. He's got a long road to recovery, but he'll heal good as new with time and proper care."

Raidou breathed a sigh of relief as he sagged. He'd come home from his mission to destruction and hadn't even had time to sort himself out from his exhaustion.

"Can I see him?" Raidou asked as his Hokage smiled gently at him.

"Two doors down on the right. I'll tell everyone else Genma's diagnosis," Tsunade nodded out, "He's temporarily on a ventilator so don't get upset. He looks bad, but Genma is one tough shinobi. He was determined to hang in there. Kind of like he had a reason to do so."

Raidou glanced up suspiciously at the Hokage before blushing and bowing deeply. He practically ran to Genma's door and stepped into the room only to freeze for a moment.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was Supposed to Be a Normal Day**

This is an AU/Yaoi fic following a few relationships as they develop. Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Do not _preach_.

That is rude and _not_ a review. That is only one person forcing their opinions on another. Don't confuse reviewing as stating your opinion like your opinion is the only one that matters to the masses. That is arrogant and assuming since the masses can speak for themselves perfectly fine. I love feedback good or bad, but if you can state your hate then I can defend myself. Debates are part of writing styles too.

Be you and I'll be me.

TTFN,

Was-Mokie

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

"Can I see him?" Raidou asked as his Hokage smiled gently at him.

"Two doors down on the right. I'll tell everyone else Genma's diagnosis," Tsunade nodded out, "He's temporarily on a ventilator so don't get upset. He looks bad, but Genma is one tough shinobi. He was determined to hang in there. Kind of like he had a reason to do so."

Raidou glanced up suspiciously at the Hokage before blushing and bowing deeply. He practically ran to Genma's door and stepped into the room only to freeze for a moment.

"Oh, Gen," Raidou moaned, stepping quickly to the other's bedside, " _Look_ at you. That fucking lunatic. Look what he's done to you."

Raidou's hands trembled as he brushed his new boyfriend's hair back from the bandaged and bruised face before leaning to kiss the man on his forehead since there was a tube down Genma's throat. The heart monitor and ventilator beeped and rasped in the background as the scarred jonin pulled up a chair to hold Genma's good hand in his.

"I'm here, Gen," Raidou called to the man in the bed, "I'm right here and I'm so happy you said yes. I love you so much. Rest, Love. I'm right here and you are safe now. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again."

Meanwhile, Izumo had checked in on Iruka and saw that the man was sleeping. He was then finally allowed back in Kotetsu's room afterwards while Lady Tsunade examined his friend. The other chunin's forehead was wrapped tightly and looked far too pale for Izumo's liking.

"What…what are those, Hokage-sama?" Izumo stuttered, glancing with worry at the full-length braces Tsunade was checking over on each of his friend's legs.

"Kotetsu's legs were shattered, but has been healed," Tsunade explained, recovering the unconscious shinobi, "The braces are just to keep his legs still so that nothing gets shifted until his bones and muscles grow stronger, but his mobility will be fine in time. He's lucky, Izumo, Kotetsu could have lost both legs if you hadn't have figured out a way to use your rope jutsu to raise that beam in time. You did good today."

"Thank God it worked," Izumo shuddered out, "Will he wake soon?"

"I can sense his mind trying so I think he will," Tsunade answered, "Make sure his legs remained on the pillows to help keep the swelling down. Call for a medic nin as soon as he begins to stir, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Izumo agreed, bowing deeply, "Thank you…thank you for using your strength to lift that beam off of Ko with my ropes, Lady Tsunade. Genma and Kotetsu would probably have died without you near."

"What is a Hokage for, hm?" Tsunade grinned out as she nodded at Izumo's gratitude, "Watch over him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Izumo sat beside Kotetsu's bed and reached to hold the man's hand.

"You'd be pissed to know that your bandage was removed, Ko," Izumo said, reaching to stroke the chunin's hair, "Don't know why you insist on wearing that. You have nothing that you are covering up that needs to be hidden."

"Do."

Izumo gasped at the whispered word and watched as Kotetsu's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," Kotetsu breathed, squeezing Izumo's hand slightly, "Don't like…mother's marks."

Izumo's eyes softened as his friend sighed and closed his eyes again. Kotetsu's mother had been a bit wild and run off when Ko had been a tiny thing. His father's inherited clan mark sat proud upon Kotetsu's chin, but the inherited white lines on each cheek caused the man pain to see so he kept them covered.

"Okay," Izumo decided, standing and rummaging through the drawers where the medic nin kept supplies, "Let's remedy that, Ko. Look towards me."

Kotetsu blinked as he turned his head in confusion before smiling softly as Izumo carefully placed medical tape over each of the white lines like Kotetsu had done as a child.

"I have to get a medic nin for you now, Ko," Izumo explained, stroking his friend's hair to soothe him, "You were in an explosion and you were hurt pretty badly, but you will heal up fine. Your legs were crushed and they are in braces to keep them still while the muscles and bones reknit. I'll be right back."

"Zumo," Kotetsu sighed as the chunin stopped, "Head hurts."

"I know, Ko, you also have a decent concussion," Izumo agreed, "I'm going to get you some help."

Kotetsu shuddered and shook his head as he reached for Izumo. Sighing, Izumo understood. Kotetsu was confused and scared. His mind was foggy from the head injury.

"Okay. I'm here," Izumo soothed, pressing on the alert button to get Kotetsu some help as he held one of the man's hands tightly, "Calm down, Ko. Stay still for me."

"Kay," Kotetsu whimpered, holding tight to Izumo's hand, "Glad you're okay. Zumo always has to be okay. Love you, Zumo."

"What?" Izumo gasped before Kotetsu whimpered again, "No, no, Ko. Stay calm for me."

"Love you," Kotetsu insisted as tears welled, "Only you, Zumo. Gen told me to tell you. Have to tell you. Should have told you sooner. I hurt, Zumo. It _hurts_."

Izumo was a mere chunin. Say that to his face and you'd see how "mere" he really was, but he'd never decided to rise to jonin because of the man in the hospital bed. Silly, wild Kotetsu who'd become his other half and had amazingly wiggled his way deep, deep into Izumo's heart. The same Kotetsu who rarely admitted to pain and now his pain must be enormous to acknowledge it so openly. There was no question to how Izumo felt for this man.

"I love you so much, Ko," Izumo smiled out as Kotetsu stilled to look up at him while the other nin wiped the spilled tears from the injured man's eyes, "I'm glad you told me and I'm going to just step to the door now. I need a medic nin to check on my boyfriend because I'm pissed that my Ko is hurting so badly. I'm not going to leave you. Stay still."

Kotetsu sighed and beamed at Izumo. His eyes followed his new boyfriend as Izumo snagged a nurse to hurry a medic nin into the room. Izumo smiled reassuringly at Kotetsu as the man stared to make sure the chunin wouldn't leave while he was examined before being given some more painkillers through an IV line.

"My Zumo," Kotetsu whispered once they were alone again and he could hold Izumo's hand, "Glad…me…not my Zumo. Glad."

"My silly," Izumo hummed softly, seeing that Kotetsu was asleep again, "Raidou was right. You and I wouldn't have wanted the other to be in that mess. That will never happen again. I will never see you looking so pale and hurt like that again. Not ever, Ko. You're mine now and I will protect you."

The chunin snorted to himself. He was considered the more refined of the two. There had been rumors that he and Ko were lovers. Not yet, but the rumors that he was the more passive were wholly wrong. Kotetsu knew. Izumo was the dominant one and he protected what was his with a vengeance so he settled to watch over his injured boyfriend with a determination that could be rivaled by only a few.

So the first day passed…

Iruka came to again knowing that he had slept quite a long time. He was a bit dizzy and there was someone else in the room with him.

"Mm," Iruka hummed, opening his eyes to a surprising sight, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo," Kakashi greeted with his usual eye smile, "How do you feel?"

"High as a kite," Iruka huffed as the jonin chuckled, "I swear you have a purple halo around you. Hello, Purple Halo."

"Wait," Kakashi laughed as he stood and shut the blinds, "How is that?"

"Better," Iruka sighed as Kakashi sat back down, "How are the others?"

"Well, Genma is still unconscious, but he made it out of surgery and Raidou is with him now," Kakashi began, "Kotetsu regained consciousness yesterday and has a rabid Izumo guarding over him. I think the two have finally moved past the title of friends judging by Izumo's behaviors."

"About time," Iruka snorted before groaning softly as his leg flared, "Note to self, don't shift leg. Ow, ow."

It was another surprise to open his eyes to see Kakashi hovering over him anxiously.

"You have a really pretty eye," Iruka whispered as the eye in question widened, "People say your eyes are grey, but they aren't grey. They are a very dark silver."

"I see," Kakashi murmured as Iruka sighed softly, "I'll remind people of that when they say my eyes is grey."

"Uh-huh," Iruka agreed, "Good. Not grey. Dark silver. Kakashi-sensei, was anyone else hurt when tower went boom?"

"You _are_ high as a kite," Kakashi snickered as the sensei glared, "Konoha was lucky that the exploding tags went off during lunch. Only you and the other two were on that side of the building. We were all very worried we'd find you…um, you three crushed. I'm glad you were found alive."

"Me too," Iruka agreed, "Would have sucked to be dead."

Kakashi choked slightly and gripped Iruka's hand tightly.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi nodded out, "Would have really sucked to be dead so don't be dead. Ever."

Iruka blinked at the clearly upset jonin and nodded to himself. He'd been picking up on a lot of unspoken things from Kakashi for about a year and now he was sure he'd been coming to the right conclusions.

"I get to top first," Iruka blurted as Kakashi choked for another reason this time, "You'd better be a good boyfriend or I'll sic Naruto on you. Rub my hair. Makes me calm and want to sleep more. Rub my hair."

"You won't even remember this conversations when you wake again," Iruka heard a wistful voice say as a hand stroked through his long hair.

"Like _hell_ I won't," Iruka grunted, opening his eyes again to glare at Kakashi, "Wanted to bend you over my desk for two years. Mine. Rub my hair. Tired, Kashi. Got to get better…have a boyfriend to please. Mm, Kashi, feels good."

Kakashi did as he was ordered despite his shock. Two years? Iruka had feeling for him and wanted to do _what_ to him?

"I am so holding you to your words," Kakashi beamed out, feeling a thrill travel through him, "So Raidou and Izumo are not the only ones to get a prize out of this messed up situation, huh? Boyfriend. Sounds just fine to me and I'll be a damn good one."

"Good," Iruka breathed, "My Kashi."

The Copy-nin beamed again as he helped Iruka ease back to sleep. When he'd heard the explosion, he came running. When he found out that Iruka had been in the building half that had collapsed…his heart had plummeted. He had never been so glad to have ties to wolf blood in all his life as he used his strong sense of smell and hearing to locate the one shinobi in this village that meant the most to him for reasons he'd not figured out until just now.

"What are you so happy about, Brat?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**It Was Supposed to Be a Normal Day**

This is an AU/Yaoi fic following a few relationships as they develop. Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Do not _preach_.

That is rude and _not_ a review. That is only one person forcing their opinions on another. Don't confuse reviewing as stating your opinion like your opinion is the only one that matters to the masses. That is arrogant and assuming since the masses can speak for themselves perfectly fine. I love feedback good or bad, but if you can state your hate then I can defend myself. Debates are part of writing styles too.

Be you and I'll be me.

TTFN,

Was-Mokie

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

"You won't even remember this conversations when you wake again," Iruka heard a wistful voice say as a hand stroked through his long hair.

"Like _hell_ I won't," Iruka grunted, opening his eyes again to glare at Kakashi, "Wanted to bend you over my desk for two years. Mine. Rub my hair. Tired, Kashi. Got to get better…have a boyfriend to please. Mm, Kashi, feels good."

Kakashi did as he was ordered despite his shock. Two years? Iruka had feeling for him and wanted to do _what_ to him?

"I am so holding you to your words," Kakashi beamed out, feeling a thrill travel through him, "So Raidou and Izumo are not the only ones to get a prize out of this messed up situation, huh? Boyfriend. Sounds just fine to me and I'll be a damn good one."

"Good," Iruka breathed, "My Kashi."

The Copy-nin beamed again as he helped Iruka ease back to sleep. When he'd heard the explosion, he came running. When he found out that Iruka had been in the building half that had collapsed…his heart had plummeted. He had never been so glad to have ties to wolf blood in all his life as he used his strong sense of smell and hearing to locate the one shinobi in this village that meant the most to him for reasons he'd not figured out until just now.

"What are you so happy about, Brat?"

"Nothing important," Kakashi denied, looking over his shoulder at the Hokage as she walked into the room.

"Liar, liar, ninja pants on fire," Tsunade chuckled as the Copy-nin gave one of his eye smiles, "Spill, Brat."

" _I've_ been claimed by one, Iruka Umino," Kakashi bragged to his Hokage as Tsunade blinked, "I am surprised, but very happy. I think being drugged up has freed his tongue. A lot. Never knew the man could be so forward. I _like_ it!"

Tsunade snorted over the jonin's words and nodded as she bent to examine the chunin with her medical jutsu.

"About time someone decided to keep you inline," Tsunade teased as Kakashi ducked his head in a rare show of shyness, "Iruka will be good for you, Brat. Look at that. You can blush as red as Iruka here."

"Shut up," Kakashi fussed, looking away as the Hokage chuckled once again, "Rude."

"Takes one to know one, Brat," Tsunade teased as the Copy-nin nodded his head in agreement while the woman continued to use her medical jutsu on her patient.

"Is Iruka okay?" Kakashi asked once the Hokage seemed to be done.

"I finished healing the last of the damage in his leg," Tsunade reported as Kakashi smiled again, "He's going to be sore, but I think he can be released from the hospital tomorrow to rest at home where he will be more comfortable. I usually assign a nurse, but…you?"

"Me," Kakashi agreed quickly, "I can care for Iruka. How are the others?"

"Kotetsu's head injury has me worried," Tsunade sighed, "He is falling in and out of consciousness. When he is awake his moods are erratic and he is not in control of his emotions at all, but Izumo can help him focus so I think another bit of healing and he will be fine. Kotetsu's legs are going to take a few weeks to heal fully."

"Genma?" Kakashi pushed as the Hokage sighed again.

"Genma is still unconscious and I can't say much until he regains consciousness. I'm thinking he'll be fine with time, but we'll have to wait and see for sure. Raidou is driving me slap up the wall. The idiot is exhausted from his mission and needs to sleep, but won't leave Genma's side."

"Rai had _just_ confessed his feeling for Genma prior to Raidou leaving on that mission," Kakashi advised as the blonde lifted an eyebrow at him, "Gen wanted time to think about it and gave Iruka his answer for Raidou in case he died after the explosion while they were still trapped. Gen decided that he wants to try at a relationship and Raidou fears losing Genma before even having a chance at being a couple. Rai's pretty frightened and trying to hide the fact."

"I see," the blonde hummed, "I suspected that, but now that you confirmed the truth, I can understand why Raidou has barricaded himself beside Genma's bed and won't move. Kakashi, go talk with him, please. Iruka will not wake for several hours and he is fine now. Go help a comrade gets some rest before he collapses."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed and stroked the chunin's cheek gently before leaving on his task, but stopped several doors down when he heard something and gazed into an open doorway, "Um…Izumo?"

"Don't start," Izumo warned, rocking Kotetsu gently in his arms as the injured man slept peacefully, "It helps my Ko's head feel better and is soothing the pain from his injured legs so back the hell off."

"Not starting," Kakashi reassured the scowling man, "Your' Ko, huh?"

Izumo flashed a grin at the jonin as the Copy-nin nodded his understanding.

"How the hell does an explosion lead to declarations of love?" Kakashi snorted as the chunin sighed.

"It helps to realize what is the most important to you when that important one is in danger. Then you stop worrying about anything else, but keeping your special person by your side. Ko and I have been tiptoeing around our feelings for a while now and this scared both of us too much to not be truthful to one another," Izumo explained as Kakashi blinked before the chunin's eyes turned a bit mirthful, "Declarations of love, huh? Iruka finally told you his feelings for you, didn't he, Kakashi-san?"

"Perhaps," Kakashi grinned out, "I guess _my_ Iruka is just going to have to be the one to tell you himself, hm?"

"Perhaps," Izumo chuckled before resting his head on the top of Kotetsu's head and continuing the humming that had drawn the jonin's attention as he returned to rocking his boyfriend.

Knowing that this was a dismissal, Kakashi left quietly and navigated himself to Genma's room. Raidou glanced up looking exhausted as the Copy-nin let himself in.

"Look at those bruises," Kakashi whistled as he gazed at Genma's battered face, "How's he doing?"

"Lady Tsunade says he is resting up because the surgery weakened him so much," Raidou reported as he sighed, "He'll be on this ventilator a couple of more days and then Gen can be eased off of it to breathe on his own. His reconstructed arm is doing well. The bones, muscles, and tendons are all knitting together nicely so he'll have no lasting damage from that, but he's begun to run a light fever and I fear something is getting infected within him."

"Looks like the Hokage is on top of everything judging by the antibiotic line that I see attached to one of Gen's IVs," Kakashi mentioned as Raidou nodded before stifling a yawn, "You need to get some sleep, Rai."

"I'm not leaving my Genma," Raidou sniffed irritably, continuously stroking the still man's good hand in his.

"Then don't," Kakashi snorted, pulling a curtain back to expose the second bed in the room, "Get some sleep in here with your Genma. I'll stay here and wake you if Gen so much as twitches a muscle. How does that sound?"

"You promise to wake me for anything regarding my Gen?" Raidou hedged, glaring suspiciously at the Copy-nin.

"I swear to on the head of _my_ new boyfriend," Kakashi vowed as Raidou glanced at him sharply, "Iruka asked little, old me out. Didn't see that one coming, but I am so, so, _sooooo_ not complaining in the least. Life's too short to not take advantage of an option I've only dreamed of having."

Raidou smiled softly and nodded his congratulations to his friend.

"I'll be right here in the room with you, Love," Raidou spoke to the still man as he placed Genma's hand on his chest, "I'm not leaving, Gen. I'm just going to be resting in the next bed. Keep fighting for me, Love. Just rest and get better, ne?"

Kakashi watched as Raidou smoothed his boyfriend's hair gently and leaned to kiss Genma on his forehead. This whole situation was pissing him off. Genma shouldn't be laying in this bed. Raidou shouldn't be pushing himself so hard to stay by his injured boyfriend's side. Kotetsu shouldn't be hurting so bad that Izumo had to comfort the man like he was a child. _His_ Iruka shouldn't be in a hospital bed…ever…ever, _ever_.

"Down, Kakashi," Raidou warned as the jonin realized he was sending out a killing intent, "Thinking of the bastard that did all of this?"

"To a point," Kakashi agreed, wanting to wrap his hands around the nin's throat, "I don't like any of this. The only bright side to this mess is that you got your answer, Izumo's claimed his man, and I got my Iruka. I wish we had all started our new relationships a little differently."

"You got that right," Raidou huffed, undressing down to his pants and shirt, "Killing intent for later. Keep calm around my Genma. He's been through enough and doesn't need to be upset by sensing your anger."

"Hai," Kakashi agreed and watched as his friend crawled into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, "Gen, you are going to have to wake soon because your Raidou is worrying himself into a twitching mess. Rest up and come back to us as soon as you can."

Kakashi settled to watch over his friends, but felt himself drifting after waiting in silence for several hours. A hand on his shoulder startled him awake and he was reaching for a kunai when he realized who was beside him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kakashi gasped, seeing Iruka smiling at him.

"Naruto snuck me a wheelchair and I came to find my man," Iruka admitted as he gestured to the chair he was in as Kakashi blushed happily, "Lady Tsunade must have finished healing my leg because it is just sore and not overly painful. I feel a lot better. I saw Izumo and Kotetsu a few minutes ago before Ko fell back asleep. How is Genma?"

"Deeply asleep for right now," Kakashi explained, "He's got a mild fever, but Lady Tsunade has him on medication that will solve that. Do you see the tenseness in his face?"

"Yes."

"Genma is fighting," Kakashi grinned out, "Gen is aware that he is injured and trying to wake up. His injuries are pretty serious, but all will heal as long as there are no complications. I have all the faith in this stubborn man. He'll not leave Raidou."

"From your mouth to God's ears," Iruka prayed before growing shy, "I remember what I told you earlier despite being drugged enough to speak so crassly. I meant every word, but I hope I wasn't too crude in my wooing."

"I'm looking forward to the desk," Kakashi beamed as his new lover choked while blushing bright red, "It is the way I like to be wooed. Straight to the point. I promised to be a good boyfriend. Do you promise the same? Because I'm a needy man, Ru-kun."

Iruka smirked at the jonin and pulled the man forward into a kiss that grew deeper by the moment until both had to pull back for air.

"Does that answer your question?" Iruka chuckled as Kakashi beamed, "You are my Kashi now and my desk is certainly waiting for a particular jonin. I can't heal soon enough."

A disgruntled sound reached their ears as the two nin glanced up and choked when they saw Genma's eyes peek open as Raidou sat up in bed as if he had be in tune with Genma's waking. Genma's good hand formed field signs quickly as his eyes turned to Kakashi, " _Want my Rai_."

"You have him," Raidou gasped practically leaping from the bed to reach Genma's side as the injured man seemed to grin around the obstruction in his mouth, "I'm here, Love. Don't fight the tube down your throat, Gen, you need it for right now. How do you feel?"

" _Flattened_ ," Genma signed, " _Iruka's here. Kotetsu?_ "

"Here in the hospital with Izumo. He's going to be fine and so are you," Raidou almost cooed as Genma snorted softly, "Don't make fun of me, Stinker. You scared me one. Kakashi, take Iruka back to his room and let the Hokage know that Gen's awake. I need a moment alone with him."

The Copy-nin reached and squeezed Genma's hand before pushing a happier Iruka from the room. Raidou wasted no time in leaning down to kiss all over his lover's face as the injured man ducked his head shyly.

"I was _so_ scared, Gen," Raidou whispered, holding his lover's good hand against his scarred cheek, "I'm a shinobi and I should have been in better control, but I was terrified. When I saw that beam atop you…it was worse than when I got my scars. Never had I felt so helpless."

Genma stroking his thumb on the cheek his hand was being held against and smiled as best he could again. Raidou pulled his lover's hand down as Genma pulled away to sign again, " _Love you, Rai. Tired_."

"I love you so much, Gen," Raidou gushed, "Can you try to stay awake until Lady Tsunade sees you, Love? Can you do that for me?"

Genma blinked sleepily and nodded.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**It Was Supposed to Be a Normal Day**

This is an AU/Yaoi fic following a few relationships as they develop. Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Do not _preach_.

That is rude and _not_ a review. That is only one person forcing their opinions on another. Don't confuse reviewing as stating your opinion like your opinion is the only one that matters to the masses. That is arrogant and assuming since the masses can speak for themselves perfectly fine. I love feedback good or bad, but if you can state your hate then I can defend myself. Debates are part of writing styles too.

Be you and I'll be me.

TTFN,

Was-Mokie

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

A disgruntled sound reached their ears as the two nin glanced up and choked when they saw Genma's eyes peek open as Raidou sat up in bed as if he had be in tune with Genma's waking. Genma's good hand formed field signs quickly as his eyes turned to Kakashi, " _Want my Rai_."

"You have him," Raidou gasped practically leaping from the bed to reach Genma's side as the injured man seemed to grin around the obstruction in his mouth, "I'm here, Love. Don't fight the tube down your throat, Gen, you need it for right now. How do you feel?"

" _Flattened_ ," Genma signed, " _Iruka's here. Kotetsu?_ "

"Here in the hospital with Izumo. He's going to be fine and so are you," Raidou almost cooed as Genma snorted softly, "Don't make fun of me, Stinker. You scared me one. Kakashi, take Iruka back to his room and let the Hokage know that Gen's awake. I need a moment alone with him."

The Copy-nin reached and squeezed Genma's hand before pushing a happier Iruka from the room. Raidou wasted no time in leaning down to kiss all over his lover's face as the injured man ducked his head shyly.

"I was _so_ scared, Gen," Raidou whispered, holding his lover's good hand against his scarred cheek, "I'm a shinobi and I should have been in better control, but I was terrified. When I saw that beam atop you…it was worse than when I got my scars. Never had I felt so helpless."

Genma stroking his thumb on the cheek his hand was being held against and smiled as best he could again. Raidou pulled his lover's hand down as Genma pulled away to sign again, " _Love you, Rai. Tired_."

"I love you so much, Gen," Raidou gushed, "Can you try to stay awake until Lady Tsunade sees you, Love? Can you do that for me?"

Genma blinked sleepily and nodded. It was only a moment later that Lady Tsunade bustled in and began her exam as she asked the injured man questions he could shake his head yes and no to.

"Good. I was sure that there was no cut off of oxygen to your brain, but your responses show that your mind is fine," the Hokage grinned out, smoothing Genma's hair a bit, "You are going to be laid up a bit, but you will heal. The ventilator will be removed tomorrow and I need you to go back to sleep now."

Genma made a noise of distress and reached for Raidou who had bolted to his side.

"I'm not leaving," Raidou soothed as his lover relaxed, "Close your eyes, Love. I'm right here."

" _Stay_ ," Genma signed before gripping Raidou's hand tight.

"Right beside you," Raidou insisted, watching as his lover drifted to sleep before turning brighter eyes on Lady Tsunade, "Gen's going to be okay, Hokage-sama? There is really no lasting damage from what happened?"

"He will be fine," the blonde promised, "He's reacting appropriately to stimuli and was able to understand every question I asked. Still a bit feverish, but that is his body fighting a mild infection. The antibiotics will solve that issue. His reconstructed arm is also knitting together very nicely so Konoha was extremely lucky that this attack did not lead to the loss of one of our shinobi."

"What of the one who did this?" Raidou snapped, feeling the anger build before forcing it down to not affect his lover's rest.

"Hung himself from the ceiling by his own hair," Lady Tsunade reported as the scarred jonin blinked, "Ibiki had unraveled that the man was insane from a genjutsu he'd cast on himself. That nin didn't even know he was in Konoha, but it is over now. You are looking better and I will allow you to remain with Genma, but you will rest when you need sleep. Period."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Raidou answered before pulling the chair closer to lean on the bed by Genma's head.

Four days later:

Kakashi had done as promised. He'd taken care of Iruka and the chunin had given him no difficulties. Iruka had slept for the first two days and was much more active on the third. It was the fourth day that Kakashi had discovered just how truthful Iruka had been in the hospital. This man was no docile being. Iruka was an alpha.

"Uh, uh…God. Ru-kun," Kakashi grunted as his healed boyfriend continued tease him while prepping him for more, "Iruka!"

"You are mine," Iruka hissed, bending Kakashi over the desk padded by a blanket in his room, "My Kashi. I'm going to make you scream."

Kakashi cried out as he was mounted fully a moment later and then all he could do was hold on. The Hatake were a clan with wolf blood left over from the days of the Senju clan through a very, very distant relation of Tobirama. The first and second Hokages' mother had been from the wolf clan and the blood had flowed true. Kakashi's wolf instincts crooned at the mounting and accepted his new lover as his one true mate. Only a strong alpha could claim another alpha like this.

"The hell, Ru," Kakashi panted, accepting that he was clearly the bitch, "How…oh, yes…there, Ru. How is it you don't…uhn…have someone yet with the size of what is riding my ass?"

"No one else deserved the ride," Iruka chuckled, changing his position to thrust harder as Kakashi no longer had breath to even scream while the chunin reached around to stroke his lover's length in time with the movements of his hips, "Only my Kashi is good enough to decorate my desk."

Kakashi whimpered in pleasure and panted anew as each thrust hit the special place within him hard enough to see stars. He finally screamed when they both found release and felt Iruka's teeth bite down hard on his neck.

"Oh, my God, Kashi," Iruka blurted, helping the jonin over to the bed once the high had worn off from their love making, "I _bit_ you. I'm so _sorry_. I don't know what came over me."

"Instinctual claiming," Kakashi breathed, trying to catch his breath, "I am of the wolf. My blood called to you to claim me like an alpha wolf would. The bite mark will scar to show others that I am mated. You and I…wow, Ru, we are technically married now."

"Ah," Iruka hummed before smiling evilly, "My mate, huh? So no one else can claim what is mine now. I like that. That Yamato-san gets too close to you for my tastes."

"He's a good friend and comrade only," Kakashi chuckled, relaxing as his mate crawled atop him, "I belong to only you, Ru, and…so soon?"

"Desk or bed?" Iruka questioned as Kakashi beamed and rolled over to be mounted in a smooth thrust, "Mm, Kashi. You are like silk inside. My strong, pretty mate."

Kakashi was in heaven as he was ridden. Never thought he'd ended up the bitch in a mating, but with the size of Iruka…not a problem as long as his thickness remained buried as deep inside as possible.

"Love you, Pretty One," Iruka whispered as his hips moved in slow teasing thrusts.

"Love you too," Kakashi sighed before whimpering softly, "Ru?"

Iruka grinned and quit teasing his mate to claim him fully once again. He'd been right in the hospital. He'd had to get well because he had his man to satisfy.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu was not happy as he sighed from his wheelchair. He was bored and his Izumo wasn't due home for another two hours. He hated being stuck at home while he continued healing.

"I also hate these braces," Kotetsu fussed as he scratched around the leg braces in irritation, "Damn things itch and rub."

"How about a nice soak at the hot springs?"

Kotetsu's head snapped up and he beamed at his boyfriend as he readjusted the kimono that he wore to cover his braces back up.

"What about your shift at the gates?" Kotetsu questioned, wheeling himself to the other man, "I thought you weren't due home for two hours, Zumo."

"I was allowed off by our Hokage," Izumo chirped, waving the two tickets to the hot springs at Kotetsu's face, "Your legs are healing, but the braces are causing you discomfort so Lady Tsunade asked me to take your to the hot springs…on _her_ , Ko."

"Yosh!" Kotetsu cheered as Izumo laughed, "Um…you are going to have to get my things. I can't reach my bathing supplies in the shower right now."

"What are boyfriends for?" Izumo purred, leaning to kiss Kotetsu as the injured chunin opened his lips to deepen the kiss, "Mm, Ko. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Soon enough Kotetsu was being pushed in his wheelchair towards the hot springs by Izumo. The two stopped for a moment when Raidou stormed past.

"Uh…Rai?" Kotetsu called as the jonin halted, "You okay?"

"Gen's finally hungry again," Raidou sighed, glancing anxiously towards the hospital, "Wants his favorite pumpkin soup. Don't want to miss this opportunity to get some food in him so I've got to go. Glad you are looking so well, Ko. Bye, Ko, Zumo."

Both chunin laughed as Raidou zoomed away.

"That's good, Ko," Izumo stated, pushing his boyfriend's wheelchair forward, "Gen having an appetite again means that the fever finally broke and he is mending."

"I'm glad," Kotetsu admitted, twisting to look up at Izumo, "I haven't told anyone this since I didn't want you or Rai upset, but Genma saved my life that day. He pushed me from getting crushed completely by the main support of the roof. That other beam caught us both, but the main support would have killed me in an instant and it was just luck that the damn thing didn't crush Gen. That man didn't even hesitate to do what he did. I owe Genma a lot."

"Oh, my God," Izumo gasped, coming around the wheelchair to hug Kotetsu close, " _We_ owe Genma a lot. We'll visit him as soon as Lady Tsunade allows, but we'll both thank Genma in private. Raidou will pass out cold if he know of the sacrifice Gen tried to make, okay?"

"Okay, Zumo."

Kotetsu found himself scrubbed up and soaking in a private bath relatively soon after. Lady Tsunade had been very kind in arranging a private room for the two.

"Do not move around too much since your leg braces had to be removed," Izumo instructed, easing into the warm water.

"I will never move again," Kotetsu hummed, feeling totally relaxed as he his boyfriend chuckled, "All the itches are gone. Thank goodness."

Izumo fitted himself around Kotetsu since he worried that the man was going to fall asleep.

"Feels nice," Kotetsu sighed, snuggling into the arms around him, "Wish we could get a bit kinky."

" _Ko_ ," Izumo warned as his boyfriend snickered, "We have plenty of time for that later once your legs are not so fragile."

"Mm," the darker haired man breathed, "I want a full night of being pleasured. Always thought I'd top in any relationship, but being the bottom for you is fine by me, Mr. Dominant. You'd better please me."

"Oh, _I_ will," Izumo growled, nipping at his boyfriend's neck as the man giggled, "You and I will take turns, Ko. I'm not so dominant that I'd not share the roles, but the first time…I will make you mine in every position we can get into. Everyone, Ko, so I guess you just might have to work a little harder in physical therapy to heal faster, hm?"

"Hell yeah," Kotetsu gushed as Izumo grinned at his win.

Kotetsu was in a lot of pain during PT and it was hard to get the stubborn man to listen. Now his boyfriend would work harder to heal and that was just perfect for Izumo.

"I know what you just _did_ ," Kotetsu sang as his boyfriend choked, "I'll work harder in PT for you, Zumo. The sex will just be a bonus. Love ya, Zu."

"Love you too, Ko," Izumo beamed out, "Let's just relax and soak those legs of yours. Lean back more. That's it, Ko."

Kotetsu sighed at feeling his hair stroked as Izumo hummed softly for him. The darker-haired man smiled at feeling so cherished. He was pretty dominant himself, but for Zumo…he'd give his precious person anything the man wanted.

In the hospital, Genma was trying to do the same. It was just hard.

"I can't," Genma groaned, turning away from the spoon held to his lips, "I'm full, Rai."

"Okay, Gen," Raidou agreed, leaning to peck his boyfriend on the forehead, "You ate half the soup. That's better than you have over the past few days. I'll put a lid on this and I can reheat it when you are hungry again, how does that sound?"

"Good," Genma agreed, smiling at his jonin, "Don't worry so much, Rai. I'm getting better. Look."

Raidou beamed as Genma flexed and twisted his healed arm just as well as his unharmed arm. Lady Tsunade was a miracle worker. He'd seen how badly crushed his Gen had been when he helped to pull the man from the wreckage.

"I am so glad," Raidou breathed, sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed to grasp the arms in his, "It is good to see the bruises and swelling fading finally."

"Where is my reward?" Genma questioned, shifting a little higher on his pillow as lips covered his, "Mm, Rai."

"None of that now," a voice commanded as Genma peeked through Raidou's arms to see the Hokage, "Save that for later."

"Kisses make me heal faster," Genma chirped as a blushing Raidou sat up to allow Lady Tsunade to check up on his boyfriend, "Need to remember that, Hokage-sama."

"Good. I'll get Gai in here to kiss you silly," Tsunade teased as Genma choked in disgust, "Kisses make you heal faster."

"Only _my_ kisses do that," Raidou teased back as the Hokage laughed, "How is he?"

"Infection is all cleared up," Tsunade began, "Arm is healed, but Genma will need plenty of physical therapy to restore his strength in that arm. Plus, the PT will be needed to help him with the muscles in his torso. The weakness in his back and torso will ebb as he strengthens and works those muscles over time, but Genma will be back to normal in two to three months."

"Can I go home?" Genma asked, "I'm not too fond of hospitals."

"You can go home tomorrow as long as Raidou stays with you and only if you agree to eat more often," Tsunade agreed, "If Raidou is needed for a mission then you will either have to come stay here or have a nurse assigned to you, understood?"

"Hai," Genma and Raidou echoed before grinning at one another.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**It Was Supposed to Be a Normal Day**

This is an AU/Yaoi fic following a few relationships as they develop. Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Do not _preach_.

That is rude and _not_ a review. That is only one person forcing their opinions on another. Don't confuse reviewing as stating your opinion like your opinion is the only one that matters to the masses. That is arrogant and assuming since the masses can speak for themselves perfectly fine. I love feedback good or bad, but if you can state your hate then I can defend myself. Debates are part of writing styles too.

Be you and I'll be me.

TTFN,

Was-Mokie

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

"I can't," Genma groaned, turning away from the spoon held to his lips, "I'm full, Rai."

"Okay, Gen," Raidou agreed, leaning to peck his boyfriend on the forehead, "You ate half the soup. That's better than you have over the past few days. I'll put a lid on this and I can reheat it when you are hungry again, how does that sound?"

"Good," Genma agreed, smiling at his jonin, "Don't worry so much, Rai. I'm getting better. Look."

Raidou beamed as Genma flexed and twisted his healed arm just as well as his unharmed arm. Lady Tsunade was a miracle worker. He'd seen how badly crushed his Gen had been when he helped to pull the man from the wreckage.

"I am so glad," Raidou breathed, sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed to grasp the arms in his, "It is good to see the bruises and swelling fading finally."

"Where is my reward?" Genma questioned, shifting a little higher on his pillow as lips covered his, "Mm, Rai."

"None of that now," a voice commanded as Genma peeked through Raidou's arms to see the Hokage, "Save that for later."

"Kisses make me heal faster," Genma chirped as a blushing Raidou sat up to allow Lady Tsunade to check up on his boyfriend, "Need to remember that, Hokage-sama."

"Good. I'll get Gai in here to kiss you silly," Tsunade teased as Genma choked in disgust, "Kisses make you heal faster."

"Only _my_ kisses do that," Raidou teased back as the Hokage laughed, "How is he?"

"Infection is all cleared up," Tsunade began, "Arm is healed, but Genma will need plenty of physical therapy to restore his strength in that arm. Plus, the PT will be needed to help him with the muscles in his torso. The weakness in his back and torso will ebb as he strengthens and works those muscles over time, but Genma will be back to normal in two to three months."

"Can I go home?" Genma asked, "I'm not too fond of hospitals."

"You can go home tomorrow as long as Raidou stays with you and only if you agree to eat more often," Tsunade agreed, "If Raidou is needed for a mission then you will either have to come stay here or have a nurse assigned to you, understood?"

"Hai," Genma and Raidou echoed before grinning at one another.

The next day, Genma was happily settled into Raidou's bed. The scarred jonin's place was larger and Raidou had asked his boyfriend if staying at his apartment would be okay. Genma was fine with it and surprised Raidou by pulling him down on the bed with him.

"I want some loving," Genma insisted as Raidou cradled him close, "I've been with women. I want to be with you right now."

"You should heal more first," Raidou decided before gasping as his hair was pulled to force him to look into Genma's eyes.

"No," Genma denied, "I nearly lost my chance to feel you like this. You still might be sent on missions that you may possibly never return from before I'm completely healed. I want this, Rai. I want to be yours. I'm ready _now_."

Raidou's eyes softened in understanding and he used every trick in the book to make Genma's first time with a man pleasurable. He was also very, _very_ gentle.

"Didn't know," Genma panted out as Raidou rocked within him slow and steady, "Didn't know it felt…uh, Rai….felt like this."

"You will be a little sore after, but I've prepared you pretty good," Raidou grunted as he increased the tempo of his rocking and hit the right spot to make his lover arch, "That's it, Baby. Relax and enjoy the ride. You feel so damn good, Genma. Knew you would."

Genma felt himself groan in pleasure as Raidou hit a spot within him that sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. Women were delicious, but being taken by Rai was mind blowing. Yes. He could _so_ get used to this. After, he shuddered in sated pleasure as his boyfriend pulled him close.

"Very nice," Genma hummed as Raidou chortled softly, "Silly Rai. Called me a baby."

"My baby," Raidou agreed as the other jonin snorted, "Sleep, Gen. You are worn out and need to rest."

"Hai," Genma whispered as he drifted, "Love ya, Rai."

"Love you more," Raidou whispered back feeling the tears prick his eyes as he remembered how close he came to losing all of this before it ever began, "Sleep, Baby."

"Mmhm," Genma sighed, "No crying, Rai. Not dead. Here with you."

Raidou nodded against his lover's neck and the two drifted to sleep together. They settled into a routine as Genma began to go to PT. The scarred jonin was a little annoyed to see a teary Izumo hugging his Gen close about a week later when he arrived to pick up his boyfriend, but Genma had assured him that it wasn't anything big and to let it go.

"Big enough," Izumo admitted later when Raidou had tracked him down, "Leave it, Raidou, but just know that I will owe your Gen for the rest of my life for being there for my Kotetsu when Ko needed it the most. Treat him right or you'll have both Ko and I to deal with."

"I promise," Raidou vowed and decided to allow this secret since Genma didn't feel like sharing, but the scarred jonin knew…he knew that Gen must have risked his life to save a friend.

Raidou would just have to make sure he watched over his baby a little harder. Izumo needed his Kotetsu, but Raidou needed his Genma just as much.

One months later:

"I _hate_ this _damn_ chair," Genma growled as Raidou wheeled him into the newly rebuilt mission room as Kakashi looked up from laughing with Iruka, "Screw the _both_ of you."

"Hello to you too," Kakashi teased as Genma groaned.

"He's grouchy since Lady Tsunade will not allow him to walk yet," Raidou sighed as his boyfriend scowled, "How are the two of you?"

"Very good," Kakashi answered as a seated Iruka pulled his standing boyfriend against his side by wrapping an arm around his waist, "Hello, Kotetsu, Izumo."

The two chunin nodded their greeting as Kotetsu used crutches to walk towards the group. The chunin's leg braces had been stepped down to ones from the knee down and he was continuing to strengthen daily.

"Heard PT is getting rougher for you," Kotetsu mentioned as Genma huffed, "I know, Gen. Same for me. I've been working on those damn parallel bars for ages now to get rid of these braces and crutches."

"Two weeks, Ko," Izumo snorted as his boyfriend whined, "You do better each session and I see you are doing the same since your PT is the same time as Ko's, Genma."

"I don't care. I still hate this chair," Genma whined as he chewed on his senbon in irritation, "I can't get to places I need to in this damn thing."

"You will be out of that chair soon, Love," Raidou soothed as his boyfriend scowled, "I know. You want things done by yesterday. I was the same after my burns. Remember?"

"I do," Genma sighed as he relaxed finally, "I guess we shinobi are just a stubborn lot, aren't we?"

"Pretty much," Iruka agreed, squeezing Kakashi lightly, "Too stubborn to listen to medic nins. Too stubborn to give up. Too stubborn sometimes to admit the truth to how we feel, ne?"

Kotetsu shared a grin with Izumo as Raidou reached to place a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Truth, Ruka," Genma chuckled as he wiggled the senbon in his mouth teasingly, "I know Iruka's claimed his Copy-nin and Raidou's nailed me into every surface of his apartment. Have you claimed your Kotetsu yet, Zumo-chan?"

Raidou choked as the other shinobi froze. Kotetsu blushed red before watching in surprise as Izumo got right in Genma's face.

"In every position that he can do with his legs still healing," Izumo purred, "Why you asking? Want to watch?"

"Ooh! _Kinky_ ," Genma teased as an amused Izumo straightened while the group laughed in good nature, "No, thank you. I get enough of a show when I'm with my Rai."

"In every position my Gen can do while _he's_ still healing," Raidou stated as Genma beamed.

"Not a word," Iruka ordered as Kakashi scowled down at him while the jonin rubbed at the arm his boyfriend had pinched, "We don't kiss and tell, Pretty One. Though, neither of these couples know how to properly claim their mate, do they, Kashi?"

"Nope," Kakashi grinned as the other four nin gaped at the two, "I might suggest…a desk."

"A desk?" Kotetsu questioned as he allowed Izumo to help him into a chair so the two could work the mission desk for their shift, "Why a…oh. Oh! I want a desk, Zu."

"Me too," Genma agreed looking to Raidou, "A nice, strong one."

Raidou and Izumo shared a look before grinning and staring at Iruka as he led his claimed mate from the room.

"Damn. Never knew Ru had _that_ in him," Genma chortled, "Desk shopping, Rai. Let's go."

"Hai, Gen. See ya, Ko, Zumo."

Izumo watched as Raidou eagerly pushed his wheelchair bond lover from the room before he glanced at his pouting boyfriend and snickered.

"We'll buy a desk too once those braces and crutches are things of the past, Ko. Deal?"

"Deal!"

The end.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I enjoy writing and sharing.

I'm sorry if my notes at the top seemed pretty strong. I seriously do not mind constructive criticism, but there is way, _way_ too much "what you need to do…" or "I'd never write like that…" or even "This is what you are going to do…" from reviewers. The first statement sets people up as if they are experts. Hello. I'm no expert and neither are the ones that use that statement. The second statement is so clearly ridiculous because of course you wouldn't write like me. We each have our own voices. The last statement… _woohoo_! I've actually seen that one. I'm going to write how I write and will change only if I so choose. I will not be ordered to be something I'm not and will fight for myself or even all of you for your voices to shine as uniquely as each of you shine.

Real reviews with constructive criticism help me to continue to grow and alter what needs to be altered. Thank you for those that review in constructive ways. You are _very_ much appreciated.

Be you and be lovely as you are. Haters and naysayers are only being forceful behind a fake name that shows how cowardly they truly are since they are hiding behind anonymity. If you truly have constructive criticism then state your opinion with limited emotional speech. These are short stores for crying out loud and not changing any of our beloved characters permanently. It is only an interpretation that is unique to each writer.

Be yourself. Be weird, wild, loving, angry, anything you wish to be, but don't force others to fit into a box.

Love you all,

Me


End file.
